


The Perils of Being a Friend (of a Secret Agent)

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bozer finds out a different way about Mac's job, Confused Bozer, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Bozer finds out about Mac's job in the worst way possible.(In other words, Boze freaks out about Mac's bullet wound that he was obviously trying to hide)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> AHG I HAVE THREE HOURS TO POST FIVE STORIES THAT I AM SO LATE ON OH NOOOOOO!

Mac came home suspiciously late from the think tank, and immediately went to bed. 

 

Bozer was confused. Mac's face had been strained in the tiny bits of conversation they had exchanged.

 

Suddenly, he heard a thud from the bathroom Mac had been in. 

 

"Mac?" Bozer called out tentatively. "You okay?"

 

There was no answer. 

 

That was Boze's breaking point. He ran down the hallway. "MAC!" 

 

He slammed open the door. 

 

Mac was on the floor against the wall, face scrunched up in pain and breathing heavily. 

 

"Mac?" 

 

His blue eyes cracked open, then widened in shock. "Boze? What are you doing in here?" 

 

That was when Bozer noticed the blood. 

 

Coming right out of his best friend's stomach. 

 

"Oh my god WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!" He screamed, taking a step back in shock. 

 

"It's not-" 

 

"DON'T LIE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" 

 

Mac sighed painfully. "I-um-I got shot." 

 

Bozer stopped in shock. "Oh my god." 

 

"I'm fine." 

 

"N-no you're not, you got SHOT MAC OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, I NEED TO GET JACK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" 

 

"DON'T GET JACK!" 

 

The force of Mac's outburst scared Bozer into silence. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I told him I was fine, and then he got really upset with me because if I had gotten hurt, he needed to know so we could adjust the mission, and I could've jeopardized everything by going out in the field when I was injured." Tears formed in the blonde's eyes. "I can't let them all down, Boze, I really can't." 

 

Bozer knew better than to ask about what the heck a mission was while his friend was bleeding out on the floor. He would call Jack later. He needed to know. 

 

But right now, he needed to get Mac to safety. 

 

"Boze, I think I'm gonna pass out...." 

 

Mac slumped down. 

 

His eyes fluttered shut. 

 

"911, what's the emergency?"


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out. He has some explaining to do....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!

"HelpmyfriendwasshotIdon'tknowwhattodo." 

 

"Don't worry, we'll get him to safety. What's your address?" 

 

Bozer told the man quickly. 

 

The rest of the night was a blur of fear and panic. 

 

They had gotten Mac to the hospital, but Bozer wasn't allowed on the ambulance. He had driven behind it to the hospital, and was now waiting in the empty waiting room. Jack's contact was open on his phone. His thumb hovered over it. 

 

He pressed down. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Jack, it's Bozer. Something happened to Mac." 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Jack was driving home to his apartment when he got the call. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

The voice that answered was shaky and raw. "Jack, it's Bozer. Something happened to Mac." 

 

Jack's heart seized. "What?! HE TOLD ME HE WAS FINE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

 

"He was in the bathroom, and I heard him fall. I came in and there was blood everywhere. I got him to the hospital, but he's in surgery. How did he get shot?! He told me not to call you but I had to tell someone." Bozer sounded panicked and terrified. 

 

"Alright, calm down, I'm coming."


	3. Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains to Bozer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's another update! Btw, the Murdoc incident with Boze never happened.

When Jack arrived at the hospital, he immediately ran to the waiting room. Being the middle of the night, it was empty except for Bozer, who was absently staring at his phone, tear tracks dried onto his face. 

 

"Boze." 

 

Bozer leaped up from his chair. Jack hugged him close. The poor kid was still shaking, and Jack understood why. It was traumatic to see your friend with a bullet wound in his stomach. 

 

"I'll tell you everything." 

 

And Jack did, starting with after Mac's military years.

 

He told Bozer about Como, El Noche, and Murdoc. 

 

He told him the truth about Nikki, and about Riley and Matty. 

 

He told him about how the Phoenix Foundation wasn't a think tank, and about how many times Mac had been injured. 

 

He told him everything. 

 

Afterwards, Boze was crying again, as was Jack. 

 

It was just in time that he finished. 

 

A doctor had arrived in the room. 

 

"Family of Angus MacGyver?" 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

They lost him twice during the surgery. 

 

Mac had died twice. 

 

His pure heart had stopped beating. 

 

Jack was sitting next to the kid, holding his limp hand in his. 

 

Bozer was asleep next to him. Exhaustion from the night had taken over. 

 

Jack couldn't go to sleep even if he wanted to. 

 

He was too worried about Mac. 

 

He had called Matty and Riley.

 

They were coming in the morning. 

 

But he could imagine that they were just as stressed as him. 

 

Jack sat vigil for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
